Who Are You?
by Mandie-MorphineBVB
Summary: Seventeen year old Nena wants nothing more to live life happily with her boyfriend Alex, but what happens when she has to move from michigan to LA and meets an new mysterious boy? will this be the end of her and Alex?


_**Chapter 1**__**: The Big News**_

I had lived in Michigan all my life. It was where all of my friends, family and my boyfriend lived. But my parents decided it would be best that after a horrible 17th birthday, spent at work, they would just add worse news and tell me that we were moving, to LA. They said that it was for my father's policing job and that I would make new friends in no time.

"How do you expect me to leave my friends, my family, and my boyfriend here?" I yelled.

"You can have them come and visit and you can visit them every once in a while." my dad said as he sat down on the couch across from the one I was sitting on with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You expect me to just leave them behind? I've known them my whole life, I can't leave them now."

"Well you have the long weekend to say goodbye to them and get all packed. And that's it, no buts. There is no negotiating here." my mother said simply as if she thought it would be the easiest thing to  
do.

"Why do you insist on making my life a living hell?" I screamed at them and ran up the stairs slamming my bedroom door behind me. This was now completely the worst day of my life. The hadn't even remembered my birthday for god sakes.

I turned on my laptop and waited for MSN to sign me in.

_'Hey babe, you coming to hang at Nic's house tonight?'_ it was the first message I received and of course it was the one person in the world that I needed to talk to the most. Alex.

_'Hi baby. :) Yeah I am, can you pick me up around 6 I have to talk to you.'_ it hurt me to know that we would probably end up breaking up by the end of the night. It wasn't that I didn't trust him to be around  
other girls when I was gone and not do anything, it was me that I didn't trust. I just wasn't the type of person who could maintain a long distance relationship.

I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of faded denim shorts and a black tank. These two articles of clothing accentuated the curves of my toned body.

I sat in my room until 5:55pm and then grabbed my leather jacket off of my desk chair. I tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple. I stepped outside, quietly shutting the door behind me  
and slipped on my jacket.

Alex pulled into the driveway and I ran over to the passenger side. Before I opened the door I saw my reflection. The leather jacket made my red hair pop. I took a deep breath and opened the door_. 'If I'm  
going to break this boy's heart, I might as well look hot doing it.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey babe." Alex said as he slid a hand up my thigh. I leaned over and kissed him long and hard as if it would be the last time I would ever kiss him again.

I pulled away and smiled at him, "Let's get out of here." He nodded and backed out of the driveway.

"So considering the party doesn't start for another two hours what is going to take so long to talk about?"

"Can we go somewhere to sit down and talk about it?" I turned my head so he wouldn't see the tear that rolled down my cheek.

"We are sitting down." he had a playful smirk on his face

"I meant not in the car." I laughed. This was going to be harder than I thought. The way he smiled at me, the way he kissed me, the way he held me, hell even the way he looked at me with those bright blue  
eyes. I was going to miss everything about him.

He pulled into a parking lot and we walked to the park. Once we sat down on a bench he looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Baby, tell me what's wrong." he brushed a price of hair behind my Ear.

I took a deep breath and looked in the opposite direction so I wouldn't have to see the pain in his eyes when I told him the news. "I'm moving to LA." I said quietly hoping that he didn't hear.

I turned back to face him. "What? Since when?" he said, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"My parents just told me today when I got home from work." I looked at the ground and kicked at some of the stones. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you and my friends and the rest of my family."

"Look at me." he demanded, but I didn't listen. He lifted my chin so I was looking straight into his beautiful eyes. "This won't change anything. My feelings for you will never change." I smiled and leaned  
in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ewwwww! Mommy look they're kissing! That's gross!" Alex and I pulled away at the same time and laughed when we looked over and saw a little boy pointing at us.

Alex got up off of the bench and grabbed my hand. "Let's go somewhere else...somewhere more private." he looked over at the little boy who was still standing there looking at us and laughed again.

I got up and we walked over to his truck hand in hand. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see!" he kept his eyes in the road and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise." he stopped at the red light and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"You know I hate surprises." I said making a pouty face.

He looked over at me and laughed. "Sorry babe. Can't tell you,"

"Fine!" I laughed and looked out the window for any sign of where we were going.

I looked over to the left to see him texting someone. "You know if you don't watch where you are going you might kill someone."

He shoved the phone in his pocket gripped the steering wheel with both hands and stared straight ahead. "Is this better?" both of us laughed and I told him he was an idiot.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" I put my hand on his knee and slowly started getting closer to his crotch.

He shook his head and I could tell it was getting harder for him to resist. I moved closer to him in the seat and leaned close to his ear. "Please baby?" I said innocently batting my eyelashes.

"Fuck!" he groaned. "Nena you're going to have to stop that. I can't concentrate." I smiled to myself.

"Baby, all you have to do is tell me is where we are going."

"Ugh, fine." He sighed. "I was just going to take you for dinner, cheer you up a little and then we could chill out at my parent's cottage."

"How about we skip dinner? We don't have that much time before we have to go to Nic's." I knew he thought we were going to be a bit more intimate than I was thinking but I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was be with him this weekend.

He smiled gorgeously and did a u-turn so we could go to his parent's cottage.

"I never really got it." I stated. "Why do your parents have a cottage that's less than fifteen minutes away? Don't most people get cottages that are like hours away?" I looked at him with a questioning look.

"I think it's just so that they can have a weekend alone every now and then, but at the same time not be too far from home. You know?"

_

Once we arrived at his parent's cottage that I greatly adored we went in and sat on the couch. I draped my legs over his and slowly inched my face towards his. Once I was about two inches away he attacked my lips with delicious intimate kisses.

He was slowly pushing me to lie on my back and I wasn't about to stop him. Succeeding he started to gently push my shirt higher and higher. I noticed what he was trying to get at and gently pushed at his chest. He didn't respond and I pushed a bit harder than I thought I did.

"Umph," I turned over and looked at him lying on the floor.

"Sorry," I giggled. "I tried to make you stop, but you wouldn't." I looked down at the ground embarrassed. "I thought we agreed that once I was ready we would? I'm sorry but I'm not ready."

He looked at me sincerely. "It's all good babe. I just thought that maybe, you know since you are leaving that you would want to."

"Ughhhhh!" I flopped back down on the couch and held a pillow over my face.

"What's wrong babe?"

I pulled the pillow a few inches away from my face so he could hear me. "I had totally forgotten that I was moving till now. And once we go to Nic's I'm going to have to tell them."

"I'll help you." I turned To him and he was smiling sweetly.

I placed a quick kiss on his lip and jumped up fixing my clothes. "Can we go and get this over with?"

_

We arrived at Nic's half an hour early and chilled out in his basement for that time.

I was dreading Having tell all my friends I was leaving, but I knew that I would never forget them.

"I'm going to go order pizzas. You two going to be okay down here by yourselves?" Nic asked standing from the couch.

"Yeah I think we will manage." I smiled up at him. "Don't forget I only like cheese!"

"Yeah yeah." he laughed running up the stairs.

A few minutes passed and Nic came back downstairs to chill again. "So when is everyone showing up?" I asked.

"I don't know. They should be here by now."

I walked over to his PS3 and turned it on. "Who wants to play Halo?" I asked the two guys.

"Sure." they said in sync. I threw them each a controller and sat down in the middle with my own.

I was kicking their asses and was happy about it.

"Nic, Pizzas are here." his mom yelled down the stairs. "I'm leaving now. See you later."

All three of us stood from the couch. "By ma. Thank you." Nic yelled up the stairs.

Alex grabbed my hand and we started up the stairs. I reached the top and looked up.

"SURPRISE!" all my friends yelled.

-************************-

I could only imagine that I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. As I had told them many times before I hated surprises, but of course they didn't ever listen to that.

"Say something!" my friend Stephanie exclaimed.

I ran down the stairs and locked myself in the spare bedroom and started to cry. How could I leave these people I have come to love? It seemed like I was having a nightmare.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and soon after there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I breathed.

"Babe it's me." Alex sounded from the hall. "Please let me in."

I weakly stood and walked to the door unlocking it. Once I opened the door he enveloped me in a hug. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard. I'm going to have to leave everyone in two days and it's not fair." I said  
burying my face in his chest.

"Shhh, its okay everyone will understand. We all love you and they will understand that it's not your choice."

He pulled back a little bit to look me in the eyes. "I love you." he placed his finger under my chin bringing my face closer to his and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled up at him hugging him again.

_

Alex and I ended up telling all of my friends that I was leaving in two days for LA after he got me out of the room and upstairs. All I wanted to do now was go home pack and sleep and when I woke up leave.  
I didn't want to leave everyone I had known all my life behind but, I also didn't want to have to deal with having to see them for two more days. It would just hurt too much. 


End file.
